We Only Have Each Other
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: Tadase and Utau were murdered By a hitman. Now Amu and Ikuto only have each other. Will this bring them closer or further apart?


**Fangirl: I feel like writing a story. VERY SLIGHT TADAMU! **

**Ikuto: *Checks Fangirls pulse* Hmm normal**

**Fan girl ?**

**Ikuto: TADAMU!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! **

**Fangirl: You don't even know what it's about. **

**Ikuto: Ok, what's it about?**

**Fangirl: Ok, Some random People ( Will be explained later) Kill Tadase and Utau (Also explained later) And Amu and Ikuto only have each other, but what happens when Ikuto also becomes a target? And don't worry, Ikuto is not actually the gun man**

**Amu:… Depressing.**

**Ikuto: What the hell were you listening too when you thought of this?**

**Fangirl: Tears Of An Angel. Great song.**

**Amu:..Wow… no wonder the story is depressing.**

**Fangirl: Now I' m listening To A Thousand Miles to get my spirits back up.**

**Tadase's POV**

"Why are you doing this?" I asked angrily

'Your an Interference."

" In what?"

"Tadase! You have to get- uh oh." Utau charged in

"Perfect. Hoshina Utau too. This'll hit the papers hard."Then all I could hear was a gunshot and Utau was Lying In a heap of blood.

"Utau!" I yelled and went to her side and looked furiously at the gunman.

"Your turn." He grinned then all I saw was black.

**Amu's POV**

"Hmm nothings on. Might as well watch the news…" I mumbled and changed to the news

"Breaking News! A young boy, later identified as Hotori Tadase." The News Person started and I sprang up " And the famous singer, Hoshina Utau, were found dead, at The Hotori mansion."

_D..d..d..dead? Tadase-kun? Dead? What! No It must be a mistake! Yea, a mistake…._ But I felt My body become numb, and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"We have found the killer, who is psychotic, says he aimed to kill Hoshina Utau, Hotori Tadase, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto" _Ikuto! Is he……dead to? No!_

"But also says Tsukiyomi Ikuto was able to escape, and noted the authorities. Family and friends of the two victims will be notified."

He's dead, he's dead,

he's dead,He's dead, he's dead,

he's dead." I repeated in my mind

"Amu-chan…. As least….Ikuto's still…ok desu." Suu said sadly

"He's…not dead? Ikuto's alive? I said sitting up. My three charas nodded sadly

"But… Tadase…Utau….dead…." I mumbled

"A..Amu-c-chan, maybe you…should call…Ikuto?" Miki suggested

"….""…"

**Ikuto's POV**

For one of the first times ever, I cried. Yep. I Tsukiyomi Ikuto cried. My sister was dead. Tadase was dead. Well at least Amu isn't dead. If she was dead, I KNOW I would kill myself. What if…. She kills herself because of Tadase? Oh shit, I gotta get over there. Before she does…

**Amu's POV**

" I should kill myself.." I said

"Amu-chan! And leave Ikuto all alone?" Miki shouted

"What are you talking about?"" baka. Now the only person Ikuto has left is you! He has no one else!"

"…"

Then suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and saw Ikuto. He looked as if he'd been crying.

"Am-" He started but I stopped him by wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my head into his chest and crying

"Ikuto-they're-dead!" I gasped

"Amu." He said his voice ringed with emotional. Yep he'd been crying. We must've stayed there for at least 20 minutes, then I broke away from him, blushing.

"s-sorry. I just can't believe…..they're…….dead. And you, could've died too!" I stuttered

"Me? Die? Against a armed professional hitman? You must be joking." He joked

I cracked a smile. It wasn't that he didn't care , he just didn't like to see me cry.

"Amu, I came to make sure you weren't attempting suicide." He said seriously

" I considered it…." I admitted "Uhh, why don't you come in?" I asked

He shook his head then sighed " Amu, You know I was a target for the hitman, right?" He said and I nodded

"For the time being, in case there are others…" He started and my eyes widened.

"I have to stay away from you."

**Fangirl: I listened to several sad songs while writing this..**

**Amu: T..Tadase and Utau are DEAD?**

**Ikuto:…**

**Fangirl:yea…so?**

**Amu: SO? Whadda mean so?**

**Fangirl: I had a weird dream last night. Me Amu and Ikuto went to burger King. What The Hell?**

**Amu: Yea, what the hell?**

**Fangirl: I'll write another fanfic about that**

**Ikuto: You shouldn't overwork yerself. School starts in a week ya know.**

**Fangirl:H-How do YOU know that?**

**Amu: Plz review!**


End file.
